This application relates generally to polygonal cartons used in packaging bulk product packages and more particularly, to polygonal cartons used in packaging granular detergent or other material packaging.
At least some known polygonal cartons use a combination of major, minor, and/or miter panels to facilitate sealing the corners of the polygonal carton in the bottom and the top. Such cartons, when folded and glued upon the bottom, receive a product in a main compartment defined therein, and the top is then folded and glued to seal the carton for shipping.
Carton designs used in packaging bulk granular products, such as laundry and dishwashing detergents, rice, cereals, pet litter, and dry pet foods, are fabricated with both partial and full seal end constructions. However, if moisture reaches the contents of such cartons, such as bulk granular products, generally the product is activated, as is the case with detergents, or deteriorates as may occur with foods and pet products. To prevent spoilage of such products, generally dry bulk products require a moisture resistant and sealed carton that prevents direct contact of the bulk product with moisture, such as water, and indirect contact such as through humidity. Moreover, dry bulk products must meet customer expectations and reduce the losses encountered by bulk product distributors. In addition, to further meet customer expectations and to reduce losses that may be encountered by distributors, cartons must minimize sifting of product out of the carton.
Beginning as a blank, known cartons start as a continuous plane or blank of material, such as paperboard. After folding, stress points may be created in the blank at each fold, and more particularly, at each corner. In addition, rectangular-shaped cartons generally are susceptible to sifting because the corners of such containers endure stress from folding along two axes. Moreover, during shipping and handling, the corners of such cartons may wear down and over time, may enable the product to be inadvertently released through a process commonly called sifting.
The present invention provides an octagonal shaped carton that contains bulk granulated product while minimizing sifting from the carton. Traditionally, cartons are folded and erected into a generally rectangular finished shape. The present invention utilizes a carton formed by specialized machinery that erects a carton and securely seals the end flaps.